Hogwarts Gets Married
by MyrtleD
Summary: *Traducción* Un taller de matrimonio trae a todos de cabeza, en especial a Lily, quien consiguió al 'marido' más irresponsable. MWPP. r+r *Capitulo 3: Sirius hace el papel de padre*
1. Legalmente Casados… que?

**Hogwarts**** Gets Married **

Este fic NO es MIO, mas bien, este fic le pertenece a **Rinoa** (que por cierto me encantan sus fics) es la traducción del fic en ingles... no cambie el titulo a español por que me parece que se oye mejor en ingles que en español, al igual que los apodos de Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail (Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano)   
Muchas gracias a **Rinoa** por permitirme traducir este fic.

**Notas:** si este fic se les hace mal traducido, no se quejen ya que es muy complicado y las palabras en ingles no tienen el mismo significado que en español ¿ok? 

Esta será la última traducción que haga de Rinoa, debido a que ella ya no quiere que los traduzcan por que dice que están poniendo sus _fics_ trasladados sin poner su e-mail. 

Puedes escribirle a Rinoa: **wynfae@yahoo.com o ****scarletpatil@hotmail.com   
Solo advierto que no sabe español.**

**Capitulo 1: Legalmente Casados… que?**

"Es taaan romántico," suspiró Raven Lei.

Lily Evans miró fijamente su pergamino. Leyendo el trabajo del trimestre.

"¿Matrimonio? ¿El matrimonio como un proyecto?" chillo la linda pelirroja

"¿Qué tiene de malo el matrimonio?" pregunto Fael Donnell melancólicamente. "Tan solo es algo de velos y vestidos, con un hermoso pastel, y dos anillos para unir a dos enamorados - "

"Este proyecto no se supone que debe ser romántico, Srta. Donnell," dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente. "Esto es un trabajo, y se espera o que lo tomen en serio."

"Pero es romántico, no es así?" dijo James Potter, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. "Es matrimonio, Profesora. ¡Tiene que ser romántico!"

"¿Tendremos bodas?" añadió Sirius Black, sus ojos brillaban de la risa.

"¡Quiero un baño nupcial!" llamó Jewel Obrajensky, haciendo que al salón le diera un ataque de risa.

"¡Silencio!" ordeno McGonagall, una mirada severa se veía en su cara. "Escuchen. Este es un proyecto mixto, por eso todas las cuatro casas vendrán para unir - "

"¿Unir?" pregunto Amos Diggory. "¿Se refiere en grupos?"

"En parejas," corrigió McGonagall. "¿Acaso usted se casa en grupos, Sr. Diggory?"

"Espere un minuto," soltó Lucius Malfoy, "Usted se refiere en pareja, como chico y chica? Eso es absurdo!"

"Lo siento no hay parejas de chico y chico, Malfoy," dijo James, sonriendo abiertamente. "Después de todo, la mayoría de nosotros somos heterosexuales."

Lucius miro peligrosamente a James, mientras que todos reían.

"Matrimonio," dijo McGonagall, mirándolos atentamente, "es una obligación que debe de ser tomada la mayor parte de tiempo en el Mundo Mágico. El matrimonio es usado para unir a amantes, familias y a veces a extraños. Pero lo que la mayoría de ustedes no ve en el matrimonio es la responsabilidad." ella aclaro su garganta. "Este proyecto es para que sea tomado en serio, y se usara para que les enseñe las responsabilidades de una pareja casada, una vida vinculada, y niños."

Los chicos, principalmente de Gryffindor, chillaron de alegría. Lily miro a Raven e hizo una mueca."Ni si quiera me molestare en preguntar por qué algunos de los chicos están festejando como lo están haciendo ahora.

James y Sirius empezaron a bailar. "¡Vamos a tener niños!" grito Sirius.

"No en la manera que planea hacerlo, claro," dijo McGonagall, alzando un ceja hacia Sirius."Las parejas serán anunciadas esta tarde, en el tablero de anuncios. Ustedes harán un informe mañana en la mañana, _con su esposo, después del desayuno. Y les informo que no tiene permitido ir a algún lugar sin su esposo. Los presupuestos, la crianza del niño, ensayos y presentaciones deberán ser hechos como pareja. Si hay alguien sin su esposo por alguna razón durante el mes entero, habrá puntos menos."_

"¿Nosotros escogemos con quien nos casaremos?" pregunto Remus Lupin suavemente.

"Me temo que no," dijo McGonagall bruscamente. "Los nombres serán sacados de la copa. Usted esta desechado.

~**~

Lily estaba leyendo silenciosamente en su cama esa misma tarde cuando Sonia Felton, una de sus amigas, entro sin permiso, con una mirada enojada en su cara. "¡_QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!"_

Lily y Raven brincaron fuera de sus camas. "¿Ya pusieron a los esposos?" chillo Raven.

"Tan claro como la mierda," dijo Sonia, enojada. Ella aun estaba en su traje de Quidditch dorado y escarlata, su pelo estaba agarrado en un moño despeinado. Era obvio que fue a ver el tablero después de entrenar.

"¿Quién te toco?" pregunto Raven.

Sonia se vio enferma por un momento, y murmuró algo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lily.

"_¡Snape!" grito Sonia. "Me toco la bola de grasa!" ella tiro su escoba. "No puedo creer esto."_

"Estoy segura que no es nada personal. Digo, los nombres fueron sacados de una copa," dijo Raven nerviosamente.

"Pero Snape como _esposo_? Por un _mes entero?" se quejo Sonia. "Me voy a quejar en el divorcio después."_

"No puede ser tan malo," dijo Lily, consolando a su amiga.

"No dirás eso después de que veas quien es tu esposo," murmuró Sonia.

"Tu - tu lo viste?" pregunto Lily, con su corazón en la garganta. Qué tal si obtuvo a un Slytherin como esposo? O peor, Malfoy?

"No," admitió Sonia. "Pero al juzgar en como están las cosas en la sala común, parece que todo el mundo ha sido mal combinado."

"Vamos a ver los nuestros," dijo Raven a Lily. "No vemos Sonia."

"Buena suerte. La necesitaran."

~**~

Había tanta gente corriendo alrededor llorando o riendo después de que vieron sus resultados que hasta Lily perdió a Raven de entre el mar de muchedumbre. Ella suspiro impacientemente y camino hacia el tablero. Sin embargo, antes de que diera otro paso, ella choco con...

Un traje de Quidditch color escarlata y dorado?

Lily subió la mirada,para ver un par de maliciosos ojos marrones, que estaba a través de unos lentes redondos. "¡Lily!" dijo James, riendo. "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

Lily se sonrojo. "Nada... me voy, nos vemos."

"Lily," la llamó James, agarrando su brazo. "¿Me estas evitando? No hemos hablado hace un buen rato."

"Er... no realmente, James. Mira, tengo prisa, podemos hablar mas tarde?"

Una mirada de comprensión se mostró sobre la cara del capitán de Quidditch, y sonrió. "Ohhh, entonces a _alguien _esta de todo-impaciente para saber quien es su _esposo!" Él sacudió tristemente cabeza. "Tsk."_

"¿A ti que te importa?" dijo bruscamente Lily. En realidad ella odiaba hablar con James. Él tenía una forma de hacerla sentir nerviosa y tonta.

"Bu-eno, considerando que yo se quien es tu esposo, no me apresuraría en saber las malas noticias," dijo James frívolamente. Él le hecho una mirada compasiva a Lily. "Tsk tsk."

"¿A qué te refieres?" exigió Lily.

James sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja y pasó sus dedos por su despeinado cabello negro. "Lo sabrás pronto, no?" dijo él, pestañeando alegremente. "Pobre Lily."

"De todas formas, como puedes saber quién es mi esposo?" se quejó Lily. "Fuera de mi camino, James."

"Claro que se," dijo James, bloqueando su camino mientras que ella intentaba moverse a su alrededor. "Tsk tsk, pobre Lily." lanzándole a ella una mirada de ganador, él siguió con su camino, silbando alegremente.

_Que idiota_, Lily pensó enojada. Ella nunca se ha podido defender correctamente con un torpe como James Potter alrededor. Claro que él es lindo, popular, increíblemente carismático y con un gran físico —_pero por qué siempre me quiere torturar? se pregunto Lily. __De todas formas como si mi esposo tuviera que ver algo con él!_

Ella empujo a la muchedumbre para pasar hacia el tablero de anuncios, y empezó a buscar en la lista de las Es. Ella mira hacia abajo de la lista, pasando las Cs, Ds, y finalmente, tratando de localizar su nombre. Cuando encontró su nombre, sus ojos se ampliaron.

Sin pensar de que James sabía quien era su esposo.

Evans, Lily: _Esposo_:_ Potter, James. _


	2. Si Las Miradas Pudieran Matar

**Hogwarts Gets Married **

**Capitulo 2: Si Las Miradas Pudieran Matar**

"No, NO! NO PUEDEN TENER EL DIVORCIO!!"****

Lily no podía contener la risa mientras que veía a Severus y a Sonia, junto con una gran grupo de estudiantes insatisfechos, molestando a la Profesora McGonagall durante el desayuno en la mañana siguiente, Raven tenía su cabeza en sus manos, y se veía demasiada preocupada como para comer. Fae Donnel, sin embargo, sonreía felizmente para si misma; ella tenía a Remus como su esposo. Lily siempre sospechaba que la hermosa mitad-Veela sentía algo por Remus, aunque ella nunca lo admitiera.

Raven había, lamentablemente (o al contrario), terminado con Sirius Black. Lily sabía lo ella que sentía. Lily era bonita y popular, con su brillante cabello rojo cayendo abajo de sus hombros, piel de porcelana, y unos magníficos ojos esmeraldas. Lily era estudiosa y seria, y terminar con un bromista no era su cosa favorita.

"Pero profesora McGonagall - " lloriqueo Severus. "Esta chica es _violenta - "_

Sonia le pego con la mano fuertemente. "_No_ lo soy, bobo!" bramó, furiosa.

"Me rehusó a quedarme con Malfoy," insinuó Jewel Obrajensky, una Gryffindor rica y mimada.

"Como si te quisiera como mi esposa!" dijo bruscamente Lucius.

"Estas en tan... bajo nivel," continuo Jewel arrogante, mientras que Lucius se enojo ante su insulto.

"Profesora McGonagall - " lloro otro Ravenclaw

"Soy alérgica a Joey Abbot, Profesora, empiezo a estornudar con el alrededor - "

"Wendy Kipsock apesta para los ensayos, voy a tener una mala nota en el proyecto con ella como esposa - "

"SILENCIO!" gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Los de 6° grado se callaron casi inmediatamente.

"No les voy a permitir a firmar el divorcio," dijo McGonagall malhumorada. "Absolutamente no. Ni siquiera han estado casados por 24 horas!"

"Pero que los matrimonios arreglados no terminaron desde el siglo XVIII?" insistió Sandy Brown, desesperadamente.

"Si, es un país libre!" añadió Arabella Figg, indignada.

"No me importa si no les gusta sus esposos. Ese es todo el reto del proyecto. Hagan su matrimonio funcionar. No me distraeré con quejas de que son alérgicos a su compañero, o no pueden ponerse a lo largo, o lo que ustedes tengan. Espero que hagan el proyecto como pareja, presenten el proyecto como pareja, y completen el proyecto como pareja. No habrá ninguna queja en absoluto, o se quitaran puntos. Ahora, confió en que están con sus esposos?"

Hubo un silencio de culpabilidad mientras que todos volteaban alrededor, esperando a ver a su esposo asignado.

"Esto es absolutamente inaceptable. Los espero a que se reporten en el Gran Comedor, son sus esposos, en media hora. Esta claro para todos ustedes?

"Si Profesora,"vinieron las respuestas dispersadas.

"Has visto a Sirius?" pregunto Raven, mordiéndose el labio.

"Nop. Lo mismo con James," respondió Lily, frunciendo el ceño levemente. "Vamos a buscarlos"

Las dos chicas exploraron rápidamente el salón, pero no encontraron a los dos excepcionales chicos altos. Ellas dejaron el comedor y echaron una ojeada alrededor de los pasillos esperanzadamente. Finalmente Raven suspiro. "Mira, Lily, por qué no mejor nos separamos y buscamos. Será mas rápido... encuéntrame en los mismos asientos en el comedor, vale?"

"Esta bien," estuvo de acuerdo Lily, se despidió de Raven mientras que ellas se separaban en los pasillos. Lily camino hacia el vestíbulo, mirando dentro de los salones y esperando a que pudiera encontrar – 

"Ah hah! Aquí estas!" Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon mientras que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la metía en el armario, con una mano sobre su boca para ahogar el grito. La puerta del armario se cerro, y ella sintió los labios de alguien en los de ella. "Quitate!" jadeo ella, mientras que el chico quitaba sus labios.

"Lumos," mientras que su varita alumbraba, la sangre del Lily hirvió de cólera. "James Potter, torpe!" sin pensarlo, ella le dio una cachetada, tan fuerte como podía. Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta del armario, sin embargo, esta se abrió de golpe, y una linda Hufflepuff rubia, que Lily conocía como Fanny Mckay, se mostró.

"Oh Jamsie!" jadeó Fanny, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. "Como pudiste!" ella irrumpió en sollozos y se fue corriendo de allí, sus gemidos resonaban por las paredes del pasillo.

James salto del armario, y le extendió una mano a ella, con una sonrisa vergonzosa en su rostro. Lily lo miro fijamente y salió por si sola, sacando lo mejor de su temperamento.

"Qué crees que estas haciendo agarrandome de esa forma!" grito Lily, furiosa. "Acaso me veo como una Hufflepuff para ti? Por dios santo, ni siquiera soy rubia!"

"Hey, lo siento, creía que eras Fanny," protesto James, la marca de la mano de Lily aparecía lentamente en su mejilla. "No tenías que darme una cachetada! Fue un error inocente!"

"Inocente! Aún después de haberme besado?" Lily le envió una mirada de odio y se alejó de él. James parpadeó, y después corrió hacia ella, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable.

"Lily," lloriqueó él, poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro. "Lo sientoooo... realmente lo estoy."

"Le vas a pedir perdón a Fanny?" pregunto Lily, rehusándose a verlo.

"No," dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Lily parpadeó en tono de confusión, y lo miro a él curiosamente. "Pero mal interpreto lo de... er, nosotros, y..."

James sonrió, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban. "Fanny no es nadie importante. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la asamblea, no es así?" él tomo la mano de ella y la dirigió hacia el comedor.

"Nadie importante?" protestó Lily, arrastrándose detrás de él, su mano atrapada con la suya. "Pero no estas decepcionado? ella es tu novia!"

James vio a Lily con una mirada extrañada. "Yo nunca dije que ella fuera mi novia. Ella no es una gran perdida... de todos modos ni siquiera es buena besando."

Lily comprendió en que solo era una aventura amorosa para James, y dio un tirón a su mano para sacarla de su apretón. "Mujeriego!" dijo ella con disgusto, empujándolo cuando pasaba y entraba al comedor. Ella vio a Raven y a Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor, con dos asientos libres a lado de Raven. Lily se sentó, y James tomo asiento a lado de ella, intercambiando miradas con Sirius, quien estaba murmurando "Qué te paso en tu mejilla?" James se encogió de hombros y apunto a Lily con su cabeza, y Sirius bufo, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Raven.

La asamblea era acerca de la importancia de la unión familiar, y Lily se distrajo un poco para ver la cabeza de James apoyada en la mesa, con ojos tediosos, y dando golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa impacientemente de manera aburrida. _Desde luego, nunca puedes ver a James interesado en una plática familiar, pensó Lily. _Él no sabe nada sobre la responsabilidad_._

"... Y afortunadamente, la mayoría de ustedes esta poniendo atención, como yo confió en que lo están," dijo bruscamente la profesora McGonagall echando un vistazo hacia las caras aburridas de James y Sirius. "El siguiente tema de esta platica será mas interesante, les aseguro, y concluiere cuando estén poniendo atención."

James cerro los ojos, y Lily le dio un codazo fuertemente a los lados para despertarlo.

"Au-au-au!!" gritó James, agarrandose de los lados de manera protectora. "Por qué hiciste eso, mujer?"

El comedor entero lo miro fijamente, y Lily sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. James comprendió que había hablado muy alto, mientras que todo el mundo los vio con alerta, mirándolo curiosamente.

"Si ya termino de gritar, Sr. Potter, me dejaría continuar," dijo McGonagall, viéndolo como su fuera un bicho aplastado.

"Si, profesora," dijo James, sobandose sus lados y  dirigiendo su mirada a Lily. Cuando McGonagall terminó su plática, James suspiro hacia Lily. "Nunca - vuelvas - a - _HACER _eso," refunfuñó él.

"No sabía que eras irritante Prongs," susurro Sirius, riendo en silencio.

"Cállate, Black," se quejó James.

"Te tenía que despertar de algún modo," dijo bruscamente Lily. "Si no te habrías dormido en toda la asamblea."

"Bueno, la próxima vez, usa el modo normal; _llámame_," dijo James, levantando su nariz presumidamente.

Antes de que Lily pudiera responder, la voz de McGonagall sonó en el comedor. "Potter, y Evans. Aquí arriba. Ahora."

James se levantó perezosamente y se paseó sobre el escenario de manera aburrida, seguido por una nerviosa Lily. _Mierda, debí haber prestado atención!_ se maldijo Lily desde adentro. _Ahora no se que es lo que voy a hacer aquí!_

Había una figura en forma de una caja larga cubierta por una seda rosa, y McGonagall quito la tela para revelar los cartones de huevos. James y Lily intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

McGonagall tomó un huevo y lo puso en la palma de James. "Felicidades, Potter," dijo ella vigorosamente. "Ahora es padre."

"Lo _soy?" dijo James, viéndose desconcertado y aterrorizado ante la perspectiva_

"Si. El huevo es su hijo, y espero a que usted y la Srta. Evans cuiden de él. A propósito, es un niño." Ella apunto hacia el sello azul que estaba en la punta del huevo. "Vamos. Nómbrelo."

"Nombrarlo?" soltó Amos desde la audiencia. "Pero profesora, pensé que nos estaba probando solo en la unión familiar."

"Lo estoy, Sr. Diggory, se lo aseguro." dijo McGonagall, mirando de forma significativa a James y Lily. "Vamos. Estoy esperando. Nombren a su hijo."

"James," dijo rápidamente James.

"_James?" chisporroteó Lily. "Ese es _tu_ nombre, por dios santo. Uso un poco tu cerebro. Oh espera, tu no tienes ninguno,"_

"Bueno, nombra a esta cosa si eres tan inteligente," contestó James mirándola airadamente.

Lily pensó por un momento, y luego hablo. "Harry."

"_Harry?" grito James. "Es un nombre de marica! James Potter II suena bien." James observó la pluma y el pergamino flotantes, esperando a que anotaran la respuesta. "Ahí esta, James II."_

"De ninguna manera!" protesto Lily, empujándolo y hablándole a la pluma. "Es Harry. Me oyes? _Harry_."

"Quitate, Evans," discutió James. "Es James II."

"Harry!"

"James!"

"HARRY!"

"JAMES II!"

"Basta!" gritó McGonagall, interrumpiendo el argumento de la pareja. "Decídanse. Acaso no estaban poniendo atención en la parte 4 del compromiso de la unión familiar. Si no se deciden por un nombre ahora, les restare 5 puntos a Gryffindor."

"Apresúrate, hombre!" grito Sirius.

"Harry," dijo firmemente Lily, mirando a James.

James la miró airadamente otra vez, después se dirigió hacia la pluma, quien dudaba inciertamente. "Harry James Potter," dijo él de mala gana.

"Tomen sus asientos. Siguiente. Snape y Felton, vengan aquí, por favor."

***

"Has visto a James?" pregunto Lily a Raven, quien discutía con Sirius sobre quien debería de hacer el informe sobre criar al niño.

"No voy a estar con esto toda la semana! Tengo una cita!" grito Sirius.

"Y? Tengo que ponerme al corriente en mi proyecto de pociones! a quien la importa tu cita? El reporte es mucho mas importante!"

"Er, chicos," dijo Lily. Ella empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza; todos estaban gritando en la sala común con sus esposos por alguna razón u otra.

"No voy a hacer el maldito reporte!" rugió Sirius, mostrándose por completo en su estatura de 6 pies a comparación de la pequeña Raven.

"No me importa - tu lo vas a hacer!"

"No lo haré!"

"Yo tampoco!"

"Er chicos?" Lily trato de detener su argumento.

"DIOS, ERES IMPOSIBLE!" gruño Sirius

"Y TU CREES QUE TU NO LO ERES?" grito Raven. "Olvídalo! Vamos a reprobar en esto! Ya no me importa!" ella aventó los papeles en el pecho de Sirius y se largo de ahí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Todos en la sala dejaron de discutir con sus esposos por un momento para ver la reacción de Sirius. Sirius levantó sus manos. "Qué es lo que están viendo?" rugió él. "Sigan con su propia discusión! Por Merlín!" con eso, el empujo pasando por Lily y salió por el retrato, en donde la señora gorda se estaba cubriendo los oídos por el ruido.

Lily se dio cuenta de que nadie la había notado ahí, y se salio por el retrato para buscar a James. Ella necesitaba hablar del informe que criar al niño con James, aunque tenía la sospecha en que ella acabaría haciendo la mayor parte. Lo busco en los vestíbulos, en vano. _Dónde estará?_ se pregunto a si misma, frustrándose.

Mientras que ella salía hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts Lily vio a dos figuras al borde del lago. Ella reconocería en donde sea al de pelo despeinado. Nadie podía 'romper su humor'. Lily asechaba a la pareja. "Yu-juu, Potter?"

James y la chica subieron la mirada, mitad-culpables. Lily reconoció a la chica como la hermana de Ray Chang, Su Chang. Ella era un año menor y bastante popular entre los mayores. _Supongo que es la chica de la semana para James, reflexionó Lily, irritada._

"Lily, qué hay?" pregunto James.

"Qué hay? Te diré que es lo que hay. El informe de criar al niño, y tu estas aquí abajo _fajando? estas planeando __reprobar?" casi-grito Lily._

"Whoa, relájate, Lils." James se levanto, ofreciéndole una mano a Su. "Vale, haremos esa cosa ahora, esta bien? Lo siento Su, puedes regresar por tu propia cuenta?"

"Claro," dijo Su, sonriendo levemente hacia Lily. "Nos vemos."

James le dio, con sumo cuidado, un beso a ella antes de voltearse hacia Lily. "Cielos, relájate, Evans. Actúas como si anduviera con Su fuera un crimen federal o algo."

"Ahora que lo mencionas..." Lily lo miró airadamente. "Eres un mujeriego, eso es. Esa pobre chica no merece - "

"Me gusta Su," la interrumpió James.

" - La estas tratando como basura - "

"Me gusta Su," repitió James con una sonrisa alegre.

Lily se detuvo. "Qué? deberás?"

"Si. Realmente me gusta."

Ellos empezaron a caminar de regreso al castillo. "Quieres decir que realmente te gusta?" pregunto Lily con incredulidad. "Es James Potter con el que estoy hablando?"

"Bueno, esta el hecho de que besa bien..." rió James

Lily golpeo a James con el reporte. "Eres asqueroso, Potter!" dijo ella, sus ojos verdes se veían indignados. "Como tratas a las chicas? Como un tipo de juguete con el que se puede jugar?"

"Estas demasiada tensa, sabías eso?" pregunto James cariñosamente, inclinando su cabeza burlonamente. "Quiero salir contigo, Lils, si me lo permites."

"Pensé que te gustaba Su."

"Tu me gustas mas."

"Eres imposible!" Lily le tiro el reporte a James y se alejo, disgustada.

"Hey!" la llamo James, corriendo tras ella, "Qué fue lo que dije?"

N/A: Perdón por este capitulo TAN corto, pero tengo un bloqueo... =( dejen review si les gusto por favor! Los amare por siempre! James estaba hablaba en serio? Hmm...

***

Bueno, ya saben: el fic es de **rinoa**, y para que no se me vuelva a enojar conmigo aquí les pongo su mail: **scarletpatil@hotmail.com**

Sorry^^ por tardarme en poner la sig. Traducción, pero es que he estado un poco... ejem, floja. Los ánimos se me van muy rápido, lo se T-T. Eeem... también gracias a Croiff por ayudarme en las palabras =D así que les recomiendo que se lean sus fics (les pondría la dirección pero no se puede xD)

ah! y también para los que están esperando el sig. capitulo traducido de "**The Boy Who Loved Lily" lo siento, pero va a tardar un 'poquito'. He tenido unos problemas con mi computadora y no he podido abrir la mayoría de mis archivos T-T, pero ya lo voy a poner el prox. Sábado ^^  **

Sobre cuando preguntaban de mis otros fics… lo que sucede es de que ya no los voy a seguir y mejor me voy a dedicar a la traducción (hasta pueden que mejore me ingles con tan solo hacerlo) además ya no se me ocurre como seguirlos T-T así que lo siento mucho =(

Y también ayúdenme a terminar de traducir, si hay algún error o algo díganme por favor ñ_ñ para poder mejorar =)

Prox. Capitulo *Traducido* **'****A Sirius Change'**

**Myrtle**


	3. Un Cambio de Sirius

**Hogwarts**** Gets Married **

**Capitulo 3: Un Cambio de Sirius **

"¡Esa chica es una irrazonable!"

Remus Lupin y Fae Donnel subieron la mirada de su reporte, viendo a Sirius pasear por detrás y delante de ellos. Fae sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. "Ella no es una irrazonable, Sirius," dijo ella pacientemente. "Yo creo que hizo lo correcto. Ella quiso ponerse al corriente en su tema de pociones, ya sabes como la presiona el Profesor Gaston."

"Deberías ayudar un poco," añadió Remus, empezando a escribir mientras que Sirius dejaba de pasear para observarlos. "Tu cita puede esperar, sabes. La crianza del niño no." 

"Además, que no deberías serle fiel a tu esposa?" pregunto Fae, arqueando una ceja.

"Ella no es mi esposa, yo nunca me casare con alguien tan exigente como ella," declaró Sirius.

"Raven Black. Un toque muy agradable, no es así, Fae amor mio?" dijo Remus pensativamente, dando golpecitos a su barbilla con la pluma

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Remus amor," respondio Fae, mientras que Sirius, frustado, daba tirones a su cabello.

"No lo entiendo!" grito él. "Todos están discutiendo y riñendo y peleándose! Y ustedes dos se están llevando muy bien! cuál es su secreto?"

Fae y Remus rieron en silencio y se encogieron de hombros. "Elemental, mi querido Sirius," dijo Fae alegremente.

***

"No has estado hablando con él, verdad?" pregunto Lily.

Rave entorno los ojos. "No tengo tiempo para andar discutiendo con él," dijo ella cansadamente. "Necesito..." ella vio el reporte de la crianza del niño y gruño. "Dios, nunca terminare esto."

Lily hizo girar el huevo de Raven en la mesa; tenía una pequeño corazón rosado encima, indicando que era una niña. "Y, que nombre le pusieron tú y Sirius a esta cosa?"

"Fiona," dijo Raven, garabateando rápidamente. "Hasta en pensar en un nombre tan simple como ese  me trajo dolor de cabeza. No estamos de acuerdo en _nada. Por qué me  toco con él? _por que_??"_

"Lo cambiarias por Snape?" pregunto Lily, riendo.

"Considerando las circunstancias, lo cambiaría," dijo Rave. "Hablando de él. Ahí viene."

Bastante seguro, Severus estaba caminando – más bien deslizándose - hacia ellas. Él miro cautelosamente hacia su alrededor, antes de deslizarse hacia la mesa de ellas. Raven le dio un codazo a Lily. "Qué es lo que esta haciendo?"

Severus llego a su mesa y aclaro su garganta. Lily sonrió falsamente. "Si?"

"Solo quiero que me hagan un favor," dijo Severus, nerviosamente. "Si llegan a ver a - " él vio de nuevo hacia su alrededor rápidamente - "Felton por aquí, díganle que yo no he estado - "

"AJA! AHÍ ESTAS, BOBO GRASIENTO!"

Lily podría jurar que había visto cinco tipos de sombras blancas en la cara de Severus, si es que eso era posible. Sonia se dirigió hacia él, y lo estiro del oído. "Tú harás el reporte, ahora" gruño. Ella volteo a ver a Lily y a Raven, quienes la miraban con ojos asombrados. "Esta pelota de lodo las ha molestado?"

"No!" chillo Severus.

"Cállate, no te estaba hablando a ti."

"Sonia, no crees que eres un poco dura?" pregunto Raven, tratando desesperadamente de no reírse y en realidad se compadecía de la situación de Severus.

Sonia frunció el ceño. "Si quieres que tu esposo hagas las cosas bien, tú tienes que ser dura. Vamos, Snape. Hacia el reporte."

"Ayuda" lloro Severus, mientras que Sonia lo arrastraba hacia la biblioteca. Todos se quedaron viendo por un momento, después las discusiones empezaron de nuevo.

"La librería se vuelve mas ruidosa cada día," dijo Lily, sacudiendo su cabeza y con pequeña sonrisa.

***

"Dónde esta Raven?" pregunto James el lunes por la mañana.

"No tengo idea," admitió Lily. "Cuando me levante esta mañana, su cama ya estaba tendida. Ni siquiera estoy segura si vino a dormir."

Sirius suspiro, entornando los ojos. "Espero que ella no tenga la idea de llegar tarde a la asamblea. Ella me ha estado sermoneando sobre eso toda la semana"

"Ella trabajo en el reporte toda la semana, Black," dijo Lily de forma significativa. "No te he visto ayudándola."

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Todos están aquí?" pregunto bruscamente la profesora McGonagall. Sus ojos escanearon el comedor, y cayeron en Sirius. "Black, donde esta la Srta. Lei?"

"No tengo idea, Profesora," respondió Sirius sinceramente.

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, " dijo McGonagall, mirándolo desagradablemente. "Bueno, estoy segura de que se mostrara. Ahora, si puedo comenzar - "

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe, y Raven entro, su cara, usualmente pálida, estaba roja, y su cabello despeinado. "Perdón por haberme tardado, Profesora," jadeó ella.

"Asegurese a que esto no vuelva a pasar, Srta. Lei. Puede tomar asiento."

Raven camino lentamente hacia el lugar a lado de Sirius. Lily noto que Raven no era ella misma; ella parpadeó, como si tratara de aclarar su vista. Instintivamente, ella se levanto, y tomo la mano de Raven mientras que la chica se desmayaba en el suelo.

***

"Stress? Como es que alguien se puede desmayar por el stress?"

"Ah, como si no supieras, querido Sirius," hablo James, arrastrando las palabras perezosamente. "Ví a Raven trabajando como loca las otras tres noches pasadas en la sala común. Si lo tienes que saber, nuestra Raven es una perfeccionista. Ella debió haber hecho como cinco ensayos diferentes de la crianza del niño y ha estado ocho horas pensando en cual sería el que daría mas puntos."

Sirius miro a James con incredulidad. "_Qué_?"

"En realidad, ella hizo seis ensayos diferentes, pero ya captaste la idea," añadió Lily. Ella volteo a ver a James con una mirada amenazadora. "Si te comportas como Sirius, juro que mutilaré tu pequeña cara bonita en un gran desastre, entendiste?"

"Ooh, una compañera mandona," dijo James, meneando sus cejas de forma seductora. "Me gusta."

"Potter!"  Lily le dio una bofetada a James.

James puso su cabeza en la mesa y le sonrió a Lily. "Tu me tentaste, preciosa."

"Eres repugnante."

"Como la soportas, James?" pregunto Sirius, riendo. James se levanto y sonrió. "Me gustan las pelirrojas."

Lily entorno los ojos. "Como sea. Madame Mae dijo que Raven probablemente estará bien mañana para la hora de cenar, así que es mejor que revises tu papel como esposo, Black."

"Como?" pregunto Sirius, confundido.

"Se responsable," sugirió James, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

Lily y Sirius lo vieron fijamente, con una mirada que claramente decía: _'Mira quien habla'._

"Qué?" pregunto James, ofendido. "Estaba diciendo lo que venía en el condenado manual."

"Tenemos un manual"? Sirius se asfixio.

"En serio, que no sabes _nada_?" Lily saco unos pedazos de pergamino que eran sus notas y se las sacudió a Sirius. "Tomo, las necesitaras. Y por dios santo, LEE la maldita cosa. Cada punto y en pocas palabras, grabatelo en tu cerebro. Esta claro?"

"_Leer?" gimoteó Sirius. "Odio leer! No puedo leer esta cosa! No quiero!" _

Lily lo golpeo atrás de su cabeza. "Léelo," ordeno ella. "De ahora en adelante serás un buen esposo, u obtendré tu cabeza." con eso, salio de la librería.

James empezó a seguirla, pero fue detenido por el murmuró de Sirius. "Como puedes estar con ella?"

James rió entre dientes. "Como lo dije antes, me gustan las pelirrojas."

***

"Hoy no cuidare de Harry!"

Los ojos de Lily se veían llenos de ira. "TU lo cuidaras! Esta en la sección 11 del manual! Yo cuide a Harry por una semana, es tu maldito turno. TOMALO!"

"Tengo una cita con Su!" protesto James, su usual expresión despreocupada tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, lo siento mucho," dijo Lily sarcásticamente. "Bueno, déjala en tu dormitorio! Ya no tendré a ese huevo sentado en mi almohada!"

"No puedo! Peter se sentara sobre él!"

"DIOS! SOLO QUEDATE CON EL HUEVO!" grito Lily, poniendo al huevo en la palma de James.

"No puedes abandonar a Harry," discutió James.

"Mira quien habla. Entonces, llevalo a tu cita. Él debería ver que tan mujeriego su papi es!"

"Lily," la advirtió James, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

"No me importa! Voy a ir a ver a Raven. Adiós!"

Antes de que Lily pudiera dejar la sala común, Sirius entro, sosteniendo de la mano a una muy confundida Raven, quien se veía pálida, pero considerando que se veía mas sana. "Hey, Raven," dijo Lily, sorprendida. "Como estas?"

"Estoy... bien." Raven bajo su tono de voz. "Sirius ha sido muy amable conmigo. Se _encuentra _bien?"

"Bah, él leyó el manual," dijo Lily despreocupadamente.

"Él lo _leyó?" dijo Raven._

"Lily, el huevo!" gimoteó James.

"_Harry, James, es _Harry_." lo corrigió Sirius. Él le sonrió a Raven. "No has visto a Fiona por un rato, verdad? Estoy seguro en que la extrañas. La traeré ahora mismo."_

"Hello, Sirius, por qué Raven tendría que extrañar a un huevo?" pregunto James con incredulidad.

"Ella no es un huevo, Prongs. Es mi hija."

Lily miro fijamente a_ Sirius, boquiabierta. Ella volteo a ver a James. "Por qué no puedes ser como él?"_

"Hey, hey! Yo leí el manual primero!" lloro James. "Es solo que todavía no me aplico."

Sirius regreso, sosteniendo un cesto lleno de suaves pañuelos. Un huevo estaba puesto en el centro, usando como adorno un sombrero rosado. Raven solo lo miro fijamente, después a Sirius, después al huevo.

Lily empezó a reír. "_Sirius_! Estas loco? Por que vestiste al huevo?"

James se encogió en una silla. "Esto esta completamente fuera de mi alcance."

"Acaso no es hermosa?" pregunto Sirius orgulloso. "Qué es lo que piensas, Raven?"

"Creo que..." Raven miro a Sirius, impactada al principio, y después aclaro su garganta, "... es linda. En su propia... uh, manera."

"Lo tengo!" exclamo James. "Ahora que tienes a Fiona en un cesto, por qué no pones a Harry ahí? Puedes cuidar de nuestro huevo mientras que Lily y yo tenemos un descanso!"

"De ninguna manera. Haz tu propio cesto. Depende de ti mantener el bienestar del niño," dijo Sirius peligrosamente.

James hizo una mueca, "Pueden pasar el tiempo juntos, Sirius! Y pueden hacerse amigos. Vamos, quieres que la lindita y pobrecita Fiona este sola?"

"Supongo que no," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "Fiona puede tener una vida social..."

"Voy... al... uh, lavabo. Lily, ven conmigo." Raven se llevo a Lily con ella, y mientras salían por el retrato, ellas pudieron oír a Sirius llamarla, "Recuerda regresar para que cuides de Fiona!"

"No puedo creer esto," jadeo Raven. "Él esta fuera de si. No puedo creer que sea Sirius Black el que vimos. Qué demonios paso cuando yo no estaba?"

"Él leyó el manual, como le dije que lo hiciera," dijo Lily.

"Aun encuentro eso increíble."

"Raven, querida," dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa, "Creo que Sirius Black por fin se ha convertido en un hombre de familia."

N/A: Omg, Sirius un hombre de familia. Esto es maravilloso. En el capitulo 4 probablemente verán mas sobre Su Chang, el actual interés amoroso de James. También Lily tiene un secreto... ^^ Oh, y mas de Sirius-el-hombre-de-familia.

***

**Rinoa****: scarletpatil@hotmail.com (Advierto que no sabe español) **

Uh, genial! Por fin el capitulo 3!!... ¬¬ es demasiado trabajo (si, si… estuvo bien cortito y me tardo años en actualizar). Es solo que estuve ayudando a hacer una pagina de Suky Black =)… (Vean mi profile para verla!) Claro ^^ ya tenía que haber una pagina de Los Merodeadores!

Y mientras… eeeh… "The Boy Who Loved Lily" puees... si ¬¬ ya se que hay gente que me odia por eso… Pero, _yyyy__??? Ò_ó _

T-T no, mentira… pero ahora si les prometo que _pa__' el proximo sábado ya se los tengo traducido… deberaaaas! Y si no lo hago… pues, xD me reclaman!. Espero que este capitulo se les haga bien traducido! Y muchas gracias por los reviews! Gracias por animarme, crei que mis animos ya se me iban por los suelos… si, mis animos se van muuyy rapido xD_

Y leanse los fics de "**Padfoot" ya que todos sus fics me gustan mucho xD y si alguien tiene una queja se las vera conmigo y mis puños Ò_ó **

Prox. Capitulo *Traducido* **'Ooh, Interesting'**

**Myrtle******


End file.
